Orders POV of Harry's 1st night at Grimmauld Place
by StuckInTheTARDIS
Summary: The Order overhears all Harry's yelling in chapter 4 of Order of the Phoenix. This is their reaction/point of view over what happens. Please R


**I had this idea at about 11:30 PM, while reading book number five. It's basically The Order's POV of chapter four when Harry was yelling at Ron & Hermione.**

**Disclaimer: Anything in bold or recognisable belongs to a very wealthy lady by the name of J.. I only own the books.**

About five minutes ago, Remus, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mad-eye Moody, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones arrived at number 12 Grimmauld Place which meant that Harry had successfully arrived. Molly Weasley had hurried out of the kitchen to escort him upstairs while the meeting started without her. Snape was driveling on about how he had successfully gained Voldemorts trust again, with much hard work when he was interrupted by Molly coming in.

"Sorry," she said and just as she sat down, everyone was able to hear the wondrous sound of an angry Harry yelling.

"**SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT - WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"**

Everyone seemed stunned about how loud the yelling was until Tonks said, "Wow, he's got a set of lungs on him, doesn't he?"

"He got that from Lily," Remus replied and was about to go on when he was interrupted again.

"**WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND SPHINCES AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW **_**HIM**_** COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!"**

"He's been through a lot, hasn't he?" Hestia put in.

"Saint Potter probably likes it. Hear how he thinks he's better than them just because he's done all that?" Snapes sneering voice sounded.

"Now you just wait a second! You know that-" Sirius was cut off.

"**BUT WHY SHOULD I KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY SHOULD ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME WHAT'S BEEN HAPPENING?"**

"He's got a point, it must be pretty frustrating knowing nothing about what's going on," Remus said to Arthur.

"Yes, but he doesn't need to taking it out on Ron and Hermione," Arthur replied.

"**CAN'TV WANTED TO TELL ME THAT MUCH, CAN YOU, OR YOU'D HAVE SENT ME AN OWL, BUT **_**DUMBLEDORE MADE YOU SWEAR -**_**"**

"It looks like you made a mistake there; I knew it was a bad idea to not tell him anything."

"Yes, I know Sirius, but I had to make sure you didn't send him something that could be dangerous if someone else read it," Dumbledore said, slightly guilty.

"**FOUR WEEKS I'VE BEEN STUCK AT PRIVET DRIVE, NICKING PAPERS OUT OF BINS TO TRY AND FIND OUT WHAT'S BEEN GOING ON -"**

"That won't have helped him," Arthur commented. "Nothing has been going on that you can hear about in papers."

"Yeah, but it would've been a pretty good idea, if it was useful," Tonks said.

"**I SUPPOSE YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A REAL LAUGH, HAVEN'T YOU, ALL HOLED UP HERE TOGETHER -"**

"Now that's an unfair assumption," Molly said. "They haven't been doing anything except for cleaning."

"Yeah, but they've been together, and that makes a big difference… I should know," Sirius muttered the last part; however Remus, who was sitting on his right, still heard him.

He nudged him and muttered, "Sirius."

"I wonder if he's got any more yelling to do. Maybe it's better if we keep this meeting for another night?" Marlene put in.

"Nah, if he's anything like Lily, which I'll say he is judging by his temper, then this will be it. Lily used to bottle things up and when it got to much let it out, but it would be over after she was done with it," Remus said.

"Well it doesn't really matter," Snape said semi-sneeringly. "I was just about done anyway."

"Good then," Dumbledore said. "One last thing before we finish. Who's going to be on guard duty this week?"

"I will tonight," Shacklebolt offered.

"And I'll go on after you Kingsley," Hestia said.

"I can do it later next week," Tonks put in.

"I will too. How about you as well Dedalus?" Moody asked.

"I suppose I could."

"I can towards the end of the week," Remus said

"Good, now that's settled, Molly dear why don't you go and let the kids know they can come downstairs." Molly agreed and left.

"And I must be going," Dumbledore said.

"Are you sure?" asked Arthur. "Molly's made a wonderful stew tonight-"

"No, I'm quite sure, sorry. I have to go and finish off picking prefects." Dumbledore said hurriedly and left.

"Wonder why he left so suddenly… Every other time he's stayed," Remus mused as the other people leaving left the room.

"Dunno. Guess he's just being his usual mysterious self," Sirius replied. Just then there was a loud CRASH and a ghastly shrieking sounded in the house.

"My dear old mum puts 'The Shrieking Hut' to shame, doesn't she," Sirius said dryly as he hurried out of the room.

"I suppose she does…" Remus muttered quietly as screams of **"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness!" **and other such yellings covered up what he said.

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed my story. It's probably the longest I've written so far and my first Harry Potter fanfic, even though it is my favourite fandom in the world.**

**Now I'm sorry, you probably really hate reading these, but I'd love it if you pressed the little button below and reviewed my story. I appreciate anyone who does, and it's help tremendously if you gave me some constructive criticism. **


End file.
